


The Taste of a Star

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also minor Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominant Hordak, F/M, Minor mention of Catradora and Glimbow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raunchy language, Smut, Some Crack, Wrong Hordak is Kadroh, they're very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak have been unwillingly separated by the Princess Alliance, so they don't cause any trouble together. They talk to each other every night on the datapads, but it's not enough for either of them.One night Entrapta shows Hordak something that has him rushing to her in Bright Moon.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to all the lovely people on discord who came me many ideas for this fic. Alex, this is especially for you!

“Things are sooooo boring around here!” Entrapta exclaimed dramatically as she flopped back on the bed, giving Hordak a good view of her shapely thighs and her breasts jiggling in her tube top. She’d foregone the contraption that supported her large bust to lessen back pains which meant he could easily see her dark nipples beneath the thin white fabric.

“They don’t let me build anything, they just have me sit around and recreate the blueprints of the mechanical structure for the interdimensional portal _like a child_ because they think it may help them find the old queen of Bright Moon stuck between dimensions. I keep trying to explain that all data suggest that Despondos was destroyed when Etheria rejoined the rest of the universe and that Angella probably is somewhere out there, but noooooo, ‘then she would have found us’. Who in their right mind dismisses data like for an undocumented hypothesis?”

Hordak hummed sympathetically. The princesses had indeed no sense of science, only magic. They really should listen to the most intelligent being on the planet, perhaps even in the galaxy, but none of their plans for Etheria after the defeat of Horde Prime showed any sign of logic.

Most of the clones had been confined to a ‘rehabilitation center’ as if they had ever known another way of life, Scorpia was sent to her new kingdom with a few former Horde members to clean up the Fright Zone by herself and he had been separated from Entrapta because the Alliance feared the two would create something destructive; a ridiculous notion since most of their ideas didn’t involve weapons or portals. Entrapta was hyper-fixated on exploring space at the moment and he would gladly indulge her in this. Instead he was sent to Salineas to rebuild, a task made difficult since the princess of the kingdom was busy doing nothing at Bright Moon. He was left with her second-in-command who didn’t appear to understand concepts like gravity or elements such as fire.

Meanwhile, Catra had gotten a free pass and he seemed to be the only one who noticed how uncomfortable she was with that. He knew as well as her that idle paws are Prime’s playthings, even if the emperor was dead.

The same sentiment went for Entrapta. He wasn’t worried that she would do anything truly destructive, but his brilliant princess had too much energy and potential to do nothing. She wasn’t like the rest of them; she needed an outlet.

It had been close to torture to have been separated from her again right after they had found each other against all odds. Prime had barely been gone for a fortnight and they’d just gotten started on their Project Hyperdrive after spending days reconnecting when the princesses had demanded their separation. Although they had been promised it wouldn’t be forever, it already felt as such after a month apart.

“It’s just so unfair!” Entrapta continued, her loose hair fizzing out to all sides in search of something to do. “They get to be with their lovers whenever they want, planning for the future. And their plans are so dull! Who cares about a wedding when there’s a literally infinite universe to explore?”

Hordak agreed. Binding yourself to another didn’t have to be an elaborate event; they had done it by having Entrapta permanently embedding the purple First Ones’ crystal into his neck port to supply him with unlimited energy and always reminded him that he was loved. And he had marked Entrapta in the exact same place with his unique teeth marks. (Many of the muscles in his jaw had wasted away, making his bite weaker and very different from his brothers’. Entrapta lovingly said it made him imperfect.) To him it seemed that if you required a big party to declare your love, then that love couldn’t be very strong to begin with.

“They did take me on a walk through the city today. And I managed to sneak something out of a shop we passed by.” Her eyes had lit up and he smiled at her excitement, ignoring the fact that she had stolen whatever item she’d found. Etherian morals were so difficult to understand, especially for a wealthy neurodivergent ex-hermit princess.

Of all things for her to pull out of her voluminous hair, a package with ‘Lord Hordak’s penis replica’ certainly wasn’t one of them. He stared at the giggling princess, then back at the navy dildo. “I know, I know, it isn’t at all like the real thing! I mean the size alone…” she scoffed, “and where’s the ridges or the tapered head that reaches just riiiiight-”

“Who in their right minds would make such a thing?” He interrupted, still horrified by the article. Surely, there must have been a mistake. He had been known as the atrocious Lord of Fright Zone, the Scourge of Etheria, the Befanged Demon of the Deepest Night, who stole babies from their cribs and indoctrinated them to become soldiers in his army. On top of that, he was an alien, vastly different from any other creature on the planet and without any attractive features. This item could only have served as a way to teach young people abstinence.

“Oh, they’ve been very popular as far back as I can remember! A tall, mysterious, sexy warlord? That’s the dream! Although they were changing many of the lapels to ‘Clone penis replica’ which I supposed makes sense. A loooooot of handsome clones out there,” she mused while fiddling with the package in her hair.

Hordak didn’t know if he was supposed to be outraged, flattered or jealous. He spluttered a few sentences about the Etherians’ lack of reason, but quickly switched the subject when he saw Entrapta produce a scissor. “What are you doing?”

She halted her movements, then shrugged nonchalantly. “Giving it a try obviously. It may not be a good copy, but at least the color is somewhat accurate.”

His chest filled with an unbelievable rage, fueled by his intense possessiveness. “You will not use that abomination!” He roared at the datapad screen, making Imp stir in his little basket at the foot of the bed. “I forbid it!”

“Why not? We’ve masturbated plenty of times the last month to relieve our sexual longing for each other.” Her hair began to cut the package open without she appeared to notice. But Hordak noticed, teeth snarling at the scissors. Entrapta leaned forward with animated eyes. “Oooh, keep doing that! That’ll get me in the mood!” She purred.

“Using your fingers is certainly not the same as using that thing!” He growled. “Your cunt is mine and mine alone!”

“But I’m tired of using my fingers. They’re too short. And you know how I feel about hair in my cunt,” she whined, tracing the shape of the dildo which she wisely hadn’t removed from its package yet. “You know I’d rather have the real thing, but you’re far away.”

“Entrapta, do not open it!” He rose from his bed and put on his boots and cape with the datapad in one hand. She looked at him impatiently, very clearly restless. He had to hurry. “I will be in Bright Moon in one hour and if you can keep your damn hands and hair away from that knock-off, I’ll give you the real thing and give it so good you’ll need to use your hair to walk for days to come.”

He was hard as a rock just thinking about it and took pleasure in the way Entrapta suddenly looked flustered, yet eager. “You have a deal. I’m at the top of the highest Eastern tower. Two guards in the hall, sometimes princesses too. One hour.” Her voice was deeper, filled with arousal already. He imagined how wet his words made her, how he would be the only one to sink into that soaking cunt and fuck her, so all of Etheria could hear her. Nevermind that he might get caught sneaking out. Right now fucking Entrapta took precedence to everything else.

“One hour.” He nodded, then turned off the datapad, trusting her to uphold their deal. Bright Moon was half a day’s travel away on the motorized dirt bikes most Etherians used, but he knew how to tune them. With the help of the extra power crystal Entrapta had given him for ‘ocean-induced emergencies’ of which she claimed there was a 36% risk of, he could easily get to Bright Moon in less than an hour.

It barely took him two minutes to upgrade the dirt bike and he arrived at Bright Moon exactly 41 minutes after taking off, leaving him with approximately 16 minutes to spare if he also counted the minute he’d spent on getting dressed. He knew Entrapta did.

The highest Eastern tower posed more problems than expected, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Obviously, he couldn’t enter the castle as he was highly recognizable after his eyes and mouth had turned red again and his hair blue, but his fingertips were made of literally unbreakable talons. They were blunt, making it possible for him to finger Entrapta without issues, but with enough power he could dig through metal. Bricks were nothing to him.

He crawled up the side of the building, close enough to the balconies that he could reach Entrapta’s without having to crawl sideways which was much more straining, but far enough that he couldn’t be seen from the windows inside. It was a fairly easy climb and he quickly found a good rhythm.

His ascent was interrupted by an unexpected occupant on the balcony two stories from Entrapta’s: it was Catra. She surprised him as he reached the side of the balcony, standing cross-armed with an eyebrow raised in suggestive mischief.

The two had never made amends; their past was too entwined and filled with lies, betrayal and mutual suffering. But they had reached a silent understanding, both having gone through many similar hardships. Which is probably why she gave him an accepting nod instead of ratting him out to the princesses.

He landed on Entrapta’s balcony with four minutes to spare. She was on the bed, facing the windows while she was reading something on her datapad and playing with the still-packaged dildo. Both were immediately set aside when she saw him.

* * *

“Time for dinner,” Adora called. “Come, we can’t keep the others waiting.”

Catra let out an overdramatic noise of exasperation and rolled her eyes, but still let her girlfriend wrap her arms around her waist. “Can’t we - just this once - have dinner alone? Just the two of us?” She was honestly worried that she might ruin the furniture if she had to suffer through another Glimbow fight about the color of the place settings at their wedding.

“We do that every weekend,” Adora reminded her patiently, kissing her cheek which almost made Catra purr a little. Almost.

“Well, it’s not enough. We should get a place of our own.”

“We will, I promise. Come on, even Entrapta is coming. I know how much you do to mend your relationship with her.” She was right about that. How many insufferable hours of incomprehensible science talk had she not endured - even tried to listen to - to get on Entrapta’s good side? It was worse than Scorpia’s excessive hugging, although she was beginning to consider that the Glimbow wedding discussions on top of her list over worst redemption strategies.

Sometimes, she really missed the no-nonsense company of Horda-

“Wait a minute! Did you say that Entrapta was going to be at dinner?” She remembered the strange but not at all surprising meeting with Hordak out on the balcony not ten minutes ago, the former lord of the Fright Zone climbing up the building for some sort of booty call.

Adora nodded, puzzled by her sudden reaction. “Yeah, I think Glimmer is getting her now.”

Catra will admit to have stirred up some serious shit in the past. She has done a lot and most of it malicious, if not directly evil. However, she was trying to change and while she found the idea of someone getting caught having sex by some of the princess prudes as absolutely hilarious, she did have certain standards.

She’d hurt Entrapta and Hordak a lot. They had found their equal in each other and she had ripped them apart, setting them a long path of agony before they were reunited. And now the princesses had separated them again while Catra was free to go wherever she wanted and bang her girlfriend at nearly any time of the day.

Entrapta and Hordak deserved to have some time together, whether they were having sex or just getting their geek on. Then and there, she decided to help before they were discovered.

Dragging her precious girl along with her, she ran out of their room and up the nearest stairs. “Wait, Catra!” Adora shouted, but without struggle. She knew of Catra’s little whims. “Where are we going?”

“Saving Entrapta from another dull dinner obviously,” she answered, not directly lying. The princess of Dryl was just as bored as her at those dinners. “Might give me a few tiny cupcake points in her favor.”

They reached Entrapta’s door the exact same time as Glimmer teleported there. Catra feared the day she would materialize on top of another person. Would their atoms merge? Entrapta had mentioned it as a theory and since then Catra had suffered nightmares about it. At least the Horde Prime dreams were replaced, but she wasn’t sure she preferred the new ones.

“Oh, Adora! I thought I was getting Entrapta?” Glimmer said, looking between the two other women.

Catra jumped in before Adora could answer. “Yes! But I wanted to mention that Entrapta seemed so tired after the trip through the city. Maybe it’s better we let her rest, right? But the rest of us can go to dinner. You can tell us if you found the matching place settings you and Bow decided on?” She noticed her girlfriend raising a brow in suspicion.

“That’s a long story! You won’t believe what happened!” Glimmer stopped, looking at the door in front of them. “I really think we should let Entrapta join us. A little company is good for her.” She lifted her hand to knock.

A long moan from the room stopped her.

“Wha-” Glimmer’s eyes went as wide as Catra had ever seen them. “What is she doing in there? Do you think she’s in pain?” Catra nearly burst into laughter at Sparkl- no, she’d promised to stop using that nickname - Glimmer’s ignorance.

“I think it sounded more like she’s feeling really good,” Adora giggled, then stopped abruptly when Glimmer stared at her. “I mean, maybe she’s taking a nice, warm bath?” Yeah, right.

“Then she can finish up and come down afterwards. I’ll let her know.” Glimmer lifted her hand again.

“She’s probably masturbating!” Catra yelled in desperation. The two princesses in her company looked at her, both in different kinds of horror. Sex wasn’t really a subject discussed at Bright Moon according to Adora and this certainly wouldn’t help Catra fit in, but hell, she wasn’t very popular anyway. And Entrapta wouldn’t mind her saying this.

“Yeah, she often masturbates, usually with Hordak on the datapad. You know, getting off together,” she continued, feeling a blush spread on her face at the topic of others’ sexlife. But she thoroughly enjoyed Glimmer’s appalled look. “So unless you wanna risk seeing Hordak’s big blue _cock_ …” She couldn’t help but snigger at the princess looking scandalized.

“You’re right,” she said, trying to sound dignified when she was clearly outraged and shocked. “We’ll invite her another night.” With that she teleported away, either to throw up or grind herself on Bow.

Adora looked at her with a sly expression, contemplating something, before finally coming to a conclusion. “Hordak’s in there, right?” Catra shrugged, but nodded anyway. It was not worth it to hide something from Adora. “Oh. Good for them. Now let’s go to dinner and hear more _exciting_ wedding details, as you suggested.”

She took Adora’s hand, grumbling about the next few hours of pointless conversation. Hopefully, the two behind the door were having a much better time.

* * *

The sight of his beloved on the bed, only wearing a tube top, gloves and panties with her hair loose and maskless, instantly made him rock hard. It had been too long since he’d touched her, tasted her and been inside her. He felt ravenous.

In two short strides he pounced on her, pushing her flat on the bed with her wrists held down on each side of her head and sitting on her legs, so she was completely pinned down. Obviously, she could use her hair against him, but she had no interest in that; her expression screamed of a hunger matching his own.

He kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth after only a few seconds. They might find time for tenderness later, but right now he had to have her. He tasted every inch of her mouth, even as she duelled him for dominance. A fang nicked her lip and she gasped, followed by a breathy giggle. “Bad form!”

“No, bad form is even thinking about filling your tight little cunt with this,” he waved the yet unopened dildo in front of her with a seething growl. “It belongs to me and me only. I decide what is allowed in there.”

“Maybe I wanted to provoke you. To rile you up, so you would come and fuck me,” she grinned.  
He laughed heartily, despite being vexed that he hadn’t seen through her trick. Clever girl!

“I can’t let such behavior go unpunished, you know that, right?”

“I was counting on it,” she said keenly, her tongue dragging out and slowly licking the blood away from her lower lip. He wanted that tongue on him.

Rising from the bed, he grabbed the dildo and threw it out of the window and off the balcony. No need for it here. He might let her have an anatomically correct toy if she asked nicely, but cheap knock-offs were unacceptable. “Get on your knees,” he ordered, pulling his skirt aside and freeing his length from the restraint of his undergarment.

She immediately did as he asked, even removing her gloves quickly while her eyes stared greedily at his cock. It always pleased him how much she loved it, a fact he’d never doubted. That dildo would indeed have been a poor substitute and his girl deserved much better.

He sat down at the end of the bed and gestured for her to come sit between his legs. With gentle fingers he raked through her hair before gripping it and lifting her to look at him. “Will you show me how sorry you are for deceiving me?”

“Yes… Lord Hordak,” she grinned, fully aware of what her words did to him. His shaft was throbbing for contact with those sweet little lips and the skilled way she used her tongue.

She lowered her head to his cock, clearly enjoying how he hissed when she planted a chaste kiss on the tip. It had been so long since he’d been touched by her. They’re just barely gotten started when they’d been forced apart. There was so much to catch up on. Luckily, he reloaded quickly which might be necessary if his stamina couldn’t keep up.

While she began to lick the length of his shaft with the tip of her tongue, an enticing little game they both took joy in, he reached down to free her breasts by slicing through her top. When she finally took him in her mouth, he began to knead them as he knew she liked, relishing the vibrations from her as she hummed in pleasure around his cock.

She let his shaft drop from her mouth when he caught her nipples between two talons and pulled slightly, dragging out a long moan from her.

“No touching yourself,” he warned her when he noticed her hand trail over her inner thigh. “Your pleasure tonight is mine.” She took him in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around the tip with her intense eyes on his; he groaned, overcome with sensations. Her mouth was so hot and wet, not unlike her cunt.

She tried - and failed - several times to fit the entirety of his length down her throat, although she knew the data proved its impossibility. He appreciated her continued attempts, especially when she almost gagged around his head and the muscles in her throat tightened around it.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was keen on this particular activity. She took her time instead of hurrying to get it over with and tested different methods to make him react as much as possible which wasn’t a difficult task. It didn’t take long before he was groaning and muttering dirty things to her as she sucked.

Her small hands wrapped around the base of his cock, calloused fingers lightly teasing the skin around it while she began to pump him. Her mouth moved up and down in the same rhythm and every time she drew back, her tongue eagerly circled his head which made him gasp. He felt extremely grateful for her ability to multitask.

His fingers entangled further in her hair and she moaned when he pulled at it slightly, just the way she liked it. “Fuck, Entrapta, keep going!” He grunted, his voice breathless. “You will choke on my cum until you’ve swallowed every last bit and then clean me with that talented mouth.” She loved it when he talked dirty to her, rubbing her thighs together to relieve a little of her own lust. “Suck me harder!”

She did, exceeding his expectations as she always did. Her mouth created a vacuum around his cock, squeezing it as firmly as her hands while her tongue caressed the thin skin on his head and he roared when he came violently down her throat. She took it all, moaning as she kept on stroking his length until she’d swallowed every last drop.

He flopped back on the bed, utterly overwhelmed by the way she’d drained him. Had he been a native Etherian, he would have fallen asleep after this.

But he wasn’t. He hadn’t finished with her yet, not by a long shot. The scent of her arousal had been filling the room, her juices flowing just for him, and he was thirsty. “Come up to me, my star, let me take care of you.”

Slipping a pillow under his head, he received her with open arms as she crawled on top of him, delighted in the way her voluptuous breasts bounced as she moved. He loved her body with its curves and excessive flesh in opportune places when he wanted to hold her in place as he railed her. She was so soft and warm compared to his own chilled, skinny frame - his counterpart in every way.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately to show his appreciation for her hard work. The taste of his cum was all over her mouth, an intoxicating knowledge for someone like him who wanted to conquer her, own her. When he was done with her for the night, she’d be walking sideways for days and his seed would drip from her cunt. There would be no doubt who she belonged to.

She was already soaked through her panties, rubbing herself mindlessly against his still armored stomach in an attempt to get some friction. He urged her further upwards until she was sitting in the nook of his throat, her wet pussy right in front of him. His hands found her breasts again, this time treating them a little rougher like she preferred, as he lifted his head to plant small wet kisses on her inner thighs.

When he reached the apex of her legs, he inhaled the irresistible scent, breathing in her arousal. He kissed and licked the juices through her panties, teasing her by not allowing her the full sensation she sought. She rocked on top of him, pushing her sex into his face. “Hordak....” she pleaded, practically panting already. This was how he wanted her.

At last, he slid a fang through the thin fabric and it easily gave way. Taking a generous portion of her plump ass in his hands, possibly leaving marks as his talons dug into her skin, he pulled her upwards until she was straddling his head with his hands on her thighs to hold her in place. His mouth now had perfect access to that sweet little cunt.

Her grip in his hair tightened and long tendrils of hair wrapped themselves around his legs and abdomen when he began to kiss her nether lips like he kissed her mouth. She cried out when he slipped his tongue between those purple-haired lips and explored her slit, focusing especially on the little hood that covered her clit which quickly swelled and peaked out from under the hood.

He could feel the blood pulsating under her skin and the wetness from her core soaking his chin while the sounds from her mouth became more incoherent. Her moans and cries were music to his ears and he vowed then and there that he would make sure she was hoarse tomorrow. Let the princesses know he’d been there without a shred of proof.

Slightly lowering his face to gain better access, he entered her with his long tongue, guzzling down that arousing nectar she secreted while searching for the rough patch of flesh inside her which always made her scream. He found it within seconds, having memorized the spot, and when he massaged it with the tip of his tongue, she cried out so loudly that he wondered if someone would come to check on her.

It didn’t matter though, let them come. Let them see how he pleasured his brilliant, well rounded princess who deserved the very best. Let them know how he cherished her and took sacrament at her altar again and again as he worshiped her. All the queen’s magic couldn’t drive him away from her right now.

His thumb reached for her swollen clit while he continued to massage the rough spot inside her, working in tandem to have her orgasm violently. Her hips tried to move on their own accord, either to get away from the overstimulation or to get closer, but he held her thighs steady as he steered her towards the edge.

A drawn out whine was all he heard as she seized, her inner walls quivering before contracting almost painfully around his tongue. His mouth was flooded as her juices poured out of her and he greedily drank all of it, groaning at the divine taste of her rapture.

She slowly came down from her peak, but he wasn’t done. With a swift move, he turned their positions on the bed until she was lying flat on her back while he lay nestled between her legs. Their eyes met, both smiling. His hearts fluttered at the sparkle in her eyes. “You- you’re exceptionally skilled at that,” she giggled, a little dazed.

“Who says I’m done?” he replied darkly, reveling in the way her eyes widened with trepidation and excitement at the same time. There was no need for her to be surprised; he’d spent hours between her legs before until she’d blacked out. Of course, there was no time for that as he also wanted to fuck her thrououghly, but he certainly wasn’t done yet. He was still so very hungry for her.

This time his mouth went directly for her clit, although he began by circling it with the tip of his tongue. Apparently, women were very different with their preferences - not that he knew others intimately nor ever would - and Entrapta didn’t like immediate direct contact. He had to build up to it before she was ready for a direct touch to her clit; a build up he always took care to provide.

While his tongue focused on her clit, his long fingers found her entrance. It was no effort to enter her with one finger, her cunt eagerly suckling at it, then another. To make her ready for his cock later, he scissored and curled his fingers inside to stretch her. The third finger was a tight fit, but a moan affirmed her continued satisfaction.

Careful with his talons - blunt as they were, they were still dangerous - he fucked her slowly while his tongue drew smaller circles around her clit. She was already fastly approaching her climax, but he slowed his movements. He was in control of her pleasure much to her frustration if he interpreted her whining correctly and he did.

“Massage your breasts,” he ordered, “twist those hard nipples.” She followed his command, kneading those enormous globes of flesh with her strong hands. It was glorious to behold from his point of view. “Do you want it all?” He asked, knowing that she was well aware what it meant.

She nodded, rasping out a small yes, as she lost herself in pleasure. His fingers slowed almost entirely, allowing him to dip his thumb into her slick opening, before he started up again. This time faster and focused on the rough patch on the other side of her clit.

When the tip of his tongue finally connected directly with her clit, he cautiously tipped his slick thumb into the second hole that lay between her ass cheeks. She bucked wildly, screaming for him to keep going, to stop, to let her come, and he granted her all of those wishes as he within seconds brought her to a powerful climax. Her ample thighs squeezed his face forcefully and if he’d had to breathe as often as Etherians, he would’ve been worried about choking.

When she finally relaxed enough to allow him to free himself, he crawled up her flushed, sweaty body; his eyes taking in the magnificent sight. He often felt astonished that this wonder was truly his. He planted light kisses on her mouth, delighted when she opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. “You’re incredible,” he said, overwhelmed with how much he loved her.

“I think that’s my line!” She laughed breathily. “You really outdid yourself!” Her laughter turned into a cough. Understandable after all that screaming, he thought smuggly.

He rose to find her minifridge stuffed with fizzy drinks and snacks. At least the princesses kept her provided with those small joys. Finding her favorite flavor - grape - he flicked the bottle open with a talon before handing it to her and she took it gratefully, taking a large swig.

Meanwhile, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands, particularly his thumb to avoid any spread of bacteria. He was unbelievably hard, but she deserved a little break before they carried on.

That was his plan at least until long strands of thick hair started to wrap around his limbs, pulling him back into her room. Her hair had gotten a little longer, he noted as he let the tendrils drag him up to stand by the bed where she was waiting for him, still alluringly naked. “Can I take off your armor?” she asked with an adoring expression.

His first instinct was to say no; it would probably be that way for a very long time. But he remembered how she’d told him that she wanted to see his naked body as much as he wanted to see hers. It would be unfair to deny her that and the only place he felt safe enough to take it off was with her. “You may,” he answered, trying to keep his voice from stuttering. He wasn’t scared of showing her his body anymore, but he still hated to look at it himself.

She rose to stand on the bed, making them nearly the same height. Instead of using her hair as she often did, she used her hands. It was slower and more intimate while also making him relax more. As she removed each piece of the armor and unplugged his ports, her tiny hands with their calloused fingertips and soft palms made contact with his skin and his breath hitched every time. He’d rarely been touched before he met her and after a month apart, it felt as though she was touching his skin for the first time.

Her skilled hands disposed of the armor faster than he could have done it, leaving him bare, except for the long-skirted tunic beneath. He wasn’t wearing the wings of the Horde anymore, but the purple symbol of Dryl to show where he truly belonged.

She pulled the tunic over his head, leaving him just in his undergarment that covered his groin, and ran her hands over his bare torso. He shuddered, murmuring her name into her hair, her touch so loving and arousing at the same time. When she sat down on her knees on the bed and slowly removed his undergarment, he was desperate with need; for her body, her love, her intellect, her sheer presence.

He remembered briefly those painful moments he’d thought she was gone forever, how he’d longed to join her in death. And though his memories had been erased, his soul had called out to her. When he’d found her alive, his mind had been screaming at him to embrace her and never let her go in spite of being unsure who exactly she was.

Being apart was unbearable. Tomorrow he would stand up to the princesses and declare that the terms they had set for him and Entrapta were unacceptable. If he had to start another war, he would do it to be with her.

He climbed onto the bed, gathering her in his arms to feel her naked skin against his. No matter how much he despised his own body, nothing could compare to this.

Their lips met, tender kisses shared as he lowered her to the bed until he covered the entirety of her body with his own. He ran his fingers through her hair while she touched his bare skin wherever she could reach. There was no hurry, just the two of them finding each other again. She was so small compared to him, like they were pieces from two different puzzles, yet somehow fit together perfectly.

It was slow and natural when their kisses and touches became more passionate, their mouths straying to other places. Her hands each found his sensitive ears and teased him, making him moan into her neck. He rose slightly to knead her breasts, so large that they almost spilled out of his huge paws.

She took hold of his cock, giving it a few loving strokes and circling the head with her thumb, making him groan. When he looked down and saw her warm, little hand wrapped half way around his throbbing length, he lost all sense of patience. He attacked her mouth again, aligning his cock with her opening where she was dripping wet.

He moaned into the cave of her mouth the moment his tip slid into her burning, tight wetness. It took all his energy not to ram into her with all his might until he could go no further. But she’d gone a month without him inside her; he had to go slow.

Nearly pulling all the way out of her, he thrust back inside, a little more than the last time. He continued like this as he rested his forehead on hers, watching her expressions to make sure she was alright. These intimate moments together were the only time she wasn’t talking constantly. She said their joining cleared her mind and he believed her. He felt the same way.

They both gasped when he pushed the last way in, as far as he could go, his length deeply seated within her. He paused, giving them both time to adjust. Her inner walls were clinging to his shaft, pulsating and massaging, and if he wasn’t careful, he would come then and there. She felt so good.

She was his and he was hers. They belonged together.

He knew she was ready for him to move when her legs lifted and wrapped around his waist. Slowly pulling out while reveling in the way her flesh seemed to cling to his cock like it never wanted him to leave, he was quick to plunge into her heat again, filling her to the brink. Her cry turned into a moan, short nails digging into his back as she received him, her hips rising to meet him.

There was no rush, he told himself, morning was far away and then he would make sure they never had to part again.

He leisurely made love to her on the bed, taking in every sensation as they steadily moved towards the peak, but for him it came faster than expected. He wasn’t ready when he felt close to climaxing, not for it to end yet. They had time for more later, but he wanted to draw this moment out. And he wanted to hear her scream. “My star, will you let me take you beneath the stars?” he whispered into her ear before giving it a light bite. She nodded with a grin.

Without breaking their connecting bodies, he lifted her by her fleshy thighs and walked them out to the balcony. He placed her on the bannister and her hair tattered her there, so there was no risk of her falling. They had done something similar in Dryl on a construction beam.

His movements were rougher now, thrusting harder into her as his hands roamed her body, feeling every soft curve of her exquisite frame. He sucked on her breasts, leaving fang marks wherever his mouth went and letting his talons drag over the outer layer of her skin. She moaned his name repeatedly and he hoped all of Bright Moon would hear it.

One of his hands moved down over the scar he had left on her neck, the exact same place his neckport with the crystal was embedded. He needed to see it, to know that she was his always, even though she was screaming his name at this very moment.

He pulled her down from the bannister and turned her back to his before entering her again. His hips slammed against her soft, stout ass and he dug his talons into that rounded flesh, taking great pleasure in the sight. She was an absolutely pristine woman, the most beautiful woman of Etheria and he was standing over the city of Bright Moon underneath the stars she loved, fucking her into oblivion.

The stars shone brightly this late evening, bathing the city in an astounding light. Entrapta's olive skin looked almost ethereal and his mark by the nape of her neck stood out as a star on the night sky of her back. He leaned forward to drag his fangs over it, grinning as she gasped and shivered. It turned him on like nothing else.

He fucked her fervidly, excited by the way her ass bounced with every thrust and the way her hair wrapped itself around his naked body. Unable to stop himself, he pulled her cheeks apart to find the little star there winking at him. Too enticing for him, especially if he wanted to be sure she wasn’t going to walk tomorrow.

He pulled all the way out of her and sunk his fingers into her warm heat before he replaced it once more with his heavy cock. Entrapta knew his plan, it seemed, as she parted her legs further, moaning “yes, Hordak, do it.”

One of his long digits slipped between her ass cheeks and pushed against the almost unyielding little hole until it gave. He groaned as he felt the intrusion against his cock inside her cunt. With steady movements, he slid it back and forth inside her while she groaned at the fullness.

She shuddered the moment he added another finger, incoherent sounds leaving her mouth as she came around his cock and his fingers. He didn’t stop, but kept going as her walls convulsed around his cock, his own fingers massaging it on the other side of the thin wall that separated the two holes.

It was too much, too good, a heaven of her heated body and her luxurious flesh and he climaxed, his orgasm powerful and vibrant in the dark night as he roared her name and spilled his seed inside her still quivering cunt.

His muscles ached - he'd strained them too much - but he carried the love of his life, the very reason for his prolonged existence, to her bed and tucked them both in. She curled her hair around them like a cocoon and he felt so safe, so loved. He knew without question that he would go through every painful thing he'd experienced in his life again and again as long as he ended up here with her.

In the morning they would wake and make tender love before he went down to the princesses and demanded that they could stay together. And in the end he would win. He always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, the so-called Hordak dildo landed somewhere and this is where.  
> Idea by Alexology

_A few days later…_

Double Trouble barged into Entrapta’s lab in the Crypto Castle, much less stealthy and smooth than usual. Entrapta didn’t look up to see who had entered, but instead kept her focus on the essential piece of equipment needed for the interdimensional portal she’d promised to make for the princesses which would likely take them to a whole other dimension instead of finding Angella between dimensions. She’d explained it a few hundred times and then Hordak had explained it, but they didn’t listen. Oh well, they would figure it out eventually. At least she got to stay in Dryl and with Hordak!

Her focus was almost interrupted when a package of some sort was waved in front of her mask. “Is this really what it says on the box?” The voice belonged to Double Trouble, a reptilian shapeshifter. Entrapta hadn’t spent much time with them, but they seemed really nice, so she lifted her head for a brief second to see what they were referring to. Ah yes, the knock-off Hordak dildo!

She laughed and turned her eyes back to the equipment. “No no, not at all.” She heard a sigh - of relief maybe? - from the shapeshifter, although she wasn’t paying much attention. “His phallus is much more sizable in length _and_ in girth. And more alien, I guess. I mean, it has these interesting ridges that really rub in all the right places and the tapered head which reaches my G-spot every single time which I haven’t really heard of other species having on Etheria, but I haven’t, like, studied them all so-”

A thin green hand covered her mouth to stop her from talking. Right, she probably shared too much information. Others had mentioned that before, but it was so difficult to know exactly when information was the right amount. Too little information would be much worse, wouldn’t it? She thought so.

“Entrapta, darling, I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but…” Double Trouble hesitated, “I need a replica of your boyfriend’s cock.”

Entrapta quietly put down her tools, sat up straight and turned to Double Trouble who was now backing away, staring at them through the shining eyes of her bug mask. “It’s not what you think, honey…” They mumbled. Her hair reached around them to shut the door to her lab, leaving them completely undisturbed.

She jumped from her seat, flipped up her mask and grinned at Double Trouble. “This is because of Kadroh, isn’t it?” The shapeshifter turned bright red as a tomato and Entrapta congratulated herself for reading a social interaction correctly. “Everyone knows you like him. Just go for it, he’s a nice guy. And yes, _all_ the clones are well endowed. That thing,” she gestured at the dildo package in Double Trouble’s hand, “is nothing compared to the real thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a DT/Kadroh fic at some point because that ship is too cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot that turned into a somewhat larger one shot. There will also be a tiiiiiiiny second chapter where we hear who ended up with that Hordak dildo.
> 
> And remember that your comments are like little love kernels to me! Let me have them to make a big bowl of popcorn.


End file.
